


The Souls of Beast

by Darkmithril



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmithril/pseuds/Darkmithril
Summary: WWIII has come and passed leaving the world united for better or for worse, well most of the world at least. Small pockets of anarchy stand out like stubborn stains across the globe. One of these stains is the city of Ultima Portum once known as Las Vegas. As the world finds peace it turns its eyes towards the hapless city. But this is not Randy's problem, nor is the useless teen he is now stuck babysitting. so why does he have to deal with them? And more importantly how the hell is he going to fix the mess he is now thoroughly dragged into?





	1. I Hate The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I know my grammar and spelling suck feel free to bash me for it but please tell me where the mistake is so i can fix it. Constructive criticism is more then welcome.

   He walked quickly down the street. The night was coming on and he was in a less than favorable part of town. Already he could smell the smoke that rose through the night air from garbage fires and pipes alike. He cursed himself for ever agreeing to meet them in this hangout this late. Yet he had agreed and standing them up was more dangerous than walking these streets at two in the morning.

   A sudden flare of light made him jump. Whipping around he was happy to find that it had only been a streetlight turning on. Even as he was laughing at himself for being that jumpy he spotted eyes watching him from a dark ally. The second he spotted them the eyes blinked out. Probably just a rat he thought to himself. Not that that was overly reassuring. Where there is one rat there is more. He made a note to mention this when he got there. Rats should not be in wolf territory and he doubted the wolves would be happy. It occurred to him that the rats might see him as prey. A shudder ran through his body as he remembered his last encounter with rats.

   He heard the shot a moment before he felt the pain. The man must be a poor shoot, the bullet skimmed over his forearm causing almost no damage. He scampered to the cover of a dumpster so neglected rust had eaten through one of its sides. He heard another shot go off followed by the sound of ripping metal. He silently cursed himself for coming here unarmed. Trapped he waited for the rats to close in.

   Another shot went off followed by a shriek of pain. He waited as the sound of gunfire filled the streets. In minutes it was quiet once more. He could hear the footsteps of several people pacing down the street. The first one that came into his sight was scanning the area. He watched him and the next few all the while shrinking further into the shadows. Just because they saved me from the rats doesn't mean they aren't going to hurt me, he reminded himself. Suddenly a loud crash came from the dumpster next to him. Whipping around he found himself face to face with a large man.

  "This the pup Joshua's looking for?" The man called to one of the others.

  "Skinny kid, purple hair, blue eyes?" The other called back.

  "Yup."

  "That's him, bring him." The one in the street motioned the others to him. The kid was grabbed by the closer man and dragged into the street.

  "I must say, the boss has good taste." The man ran a hand over the kid.

  "Even if the boss wanted him for that than he would belong to the boss. I think you're smarter than to try and take what's his." The man pulled the other's hand off the kid. The one holding the kid glared for a moment before release him. The men surrounded the kid and started to walk off in the same direction the kid had been moving earlier. Boxed in, the kid felt the urgent need to escape. He was not afraid of what the men would do to him so much as he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. It was, however, a slight relief to have an escort through the twilight street. This was close to the neutral ground where all 24 clans roamed freely. This however was wolf territory and had none of the peace treaties that the neutral ground had. If a drunk lion wandered here by accident and spotted the kid alone his life likely wouldn't be worth the gum on his shoe.

   The men dragged the kid through the side door of a rundown shop that had been abandoned for years. They found themselves in an old kitchen. The kid was led out through a swinging door forcefully and found himself in a large room. The place was once an expensive restaurant but now all the tables had been pushed to the side and the chairs were scattered, hosting a variety of dangerous looking men. Near the center of the room a man lounged in a larger chair that looked more like it belonged in a living room than a restaurant. He was physically intimidating, but no more so than any other in the room. He did, however, have an aura that made all the others look small. He scanned over the group of new arrivals. Instantly his face darkened and his eyes flared in rage.

   "Let him go." He more growled than spoke. The men scampered to do his bidding and get away from the kid. The kid, however, did not flinch at the eyes of rage that glanced over him. "Your hurt." The man pointed out.

   "Well what did you expect when you asked me to come here after dark." The kid retorted.

   "I was expecting you to be waiting for us." The man argued.

   "I do have things to do, you know." The kid began to get angry.

   "How would I know?" The man was sounding angrier as well, "You have been hiding from me for five years."

  "You tricked me!" The kid yelled, "You tricked me into becoming you! You tricked me into murder!"

  "You were a murder long before you ever met me!" The man yelled back.

  "I killed for what I believed not for profit." The kid whispered.

  "Alex was not profit." The man calmed as well.

  "Then you should have told me." The kid glared at him, "I would have bled for Alex. All you needed to do was ask me."

  "There is always an excuse, Randy." The man argued, "Always another reason to wait. I did not have time to wait."

  "What do you want, Joshua?" Randy sighed, not wanting to continue the argument.

  "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to apologies?" Joshua sounded exhausted now that the anger was gone.

  "The leader of wolf clan, the second most powerful clan in the city, came to the edge of his territory and gathered near a hundred men to run extensive patrols so he could apologies to a 19 year old kid who's holding a five year old grudge. No, Joshua, I would not believe that." Randy glared at the man.

  "When did you first lose faith in humanity, Randy?"

  "When my mother gave me a viper for my birthday." Randy said coolly, "You're avoiding the question."

  "How long ago was that?"

  "I was too young to remember. Joshua, what do you want."

  "That you are still alive continues to amaze me."

  "Joshua."

  "Yes?"

  "What do you want from me." Randy all but growled, "If you don't tell me this time I'm walking out that door." The men by the door instantly shifted to block it.

  "Randy calm down." Joshua said firmly. Randy instantly felt the anger and tension leaving his body. In the back of his mind rage started to grow. Nonetheless he ducked his head submissively. "Good, now come here and let me look at that cut." Randy slunk over to the man who shifted to sit right in his chair. When Randy was close enough he gently took the kids arm. Scanning over the relatively shallow cut, Joshua sighed in relief. "Good to know you haven't lost any of your skill in dodging bullets."

  "I didn't dodge shit." Randy grumbled, "the man was just a horrid shot."

  "Then none of your luck has faded either." Joshua chuckled.

  "Stop acting like you used to." Randy growled.

  "If I'm not to act like myself what am I to act like?" Joshua said soothingly.

  "Act like you care." Randy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Act like it bothers you that I hate you. Act like it hurts to know I will never forgive. Act like you wish you had not done that, that you could change the past. Hop off your fucking pedestal and join the mortal world for a while. Act like you are made of flesh not stone."

  "I'm not the one who left the mortal world behind." Joshua ran a hand through Randy's hair. "Yes your hatred hurts and yes I want you to forgive." He pulled Randy into a hug. Randy allowed it for a moment before struggling free of his grip.

  "Joshua I don't need you to comfort me, I need you to tell me what you want me to do and why I should do it. Then I need you to let me leave." Randy spoke in a monotone voice.

  "Fine Randy." Joshua release him entirely. "I need you to kill a falcon."

  "Why me?" Randy asked suspicious, "You have hundreds of wolves to do your bidding and every one of them has killed more than me."

  "Be realistic Randy." Joshua growled, "How long would a wolf last in falcon territory?"

  "A slightly shorter time that a lone teenage orphan." Randy answered coolly.

  "Unlike you, my wolves don't run on roof tops and they lack any kind of discretion while hunting."

  "Isn't that what guns were invented for." Sarcasm oozed from Randy's voice.

  "Randy I want you to find something." Joshua explained, "The man should be carrying it on him. A small case, black and locked."

  "Should I also be looking for a key?" Joshua grinned and pulled a small silver key from his pocket. "Got it last week. I should also mention the falcons are on high alert."

  "And now why you are asking me comes clear."

  "Randy, you and I both know you are tired of being prey." Joshua put a hand on his shoulder, "It's about time you become the predator once more. The gods know you've been hunted by every clan in the city. Don't you want to turn the tables, to hunt the hunters as you were raised to."

  "Is this your reason for why I should do this for you?" Randy did not shake his hand off.

  "No," Joshua laughed, "you should do this for me cause I can offer you peace."

  "Peace?" Rand looked at him confused.

  "A way out of the city." Joshua clarified. "I'll put you up in a boarding school till you graduate, if you wish to stay that long, I'm sure you will find some way to get by after that. You'll never hear from me again. Far away and safe from the clans. Where you can choose to live the life of a mortal or acknowledge what you are." Joshua's face took on a sad look. Randy ducked his head ready for the worst. "Or you could join the pack. Return to the wolves. You would remain free of me for the most part. The gods know I don't have time to trouble over every last pup."

  "Fine, I will do it," Randy looked him dead in the eye, "but Joshua, 'I would be the end, the executioner with the sword. I would be the one to sell my soul, the price of peace. I would end their life, steal their last breath. I would be their death. I will strive to make the world brighter with my every breath.'" Randy looked away from him. "I once believed that. That is what you stole from me. Don't think I will forgive because of one hug."

  "If I never see you again then you don't have to forgive." Joshua pointed out. "I'm not joining your pack."

  "You might not be saying that for long." Joshua handed him a folder. "Have a safe night Randy. And get that cut taken care of." The men blocking the door shifted aside to allow his exit. Randy walked out as fast as his dignity would allow.

  "Have a safe night." Randy mimicked once he was on the street, "Thanks Joshua, at this rate I'll be dead before I get the chance to kill your man." Randy looked down at the folder. It had been eight years since he had last done a job like this. It was not the thought of failure that put a knot in his stomach. It was the memory of warm blood on his hands and life fading from a man's eyes. The knot was not their for dread but rather for hunger. Randy hungered for the feeling of a man dying by his hands. That fact filled him with utter joy.


	2. Well, That Didn't Work Out As Planed

   The border of falcon clan was far more clear than that of any other clan's border. Every street of falcon clan that served as a border was painted with a bright red feather that stretched a quarter of a mile. The quill of the feather pointed out towards the other clans while the tip pointed towards falcon territory. It was nearly impossible to see the feather in the brood lines that decorated the street unless one climbed to the top of one of the nearby buildings. The falcons loved to climb and jump across the roofs of the tight packed neighborhood that was their home. Randy loved to do so as well. Once he had snuck into the territory to do just that. He was caught by a falcon who thought he was an escaped fledgling. Upon finding otherwise the falcon had invited him into the flock. The falcons, unlike other clans of the city, don't kidnap and force people into their clan. Nonetheless, they are, along with lion and tiger, one of the five most powerful clans in the city.

   Randy slipped into the first ally he came across. Using a fire escape he climbed to the roof of one of the many apartment complexes. The majority of falcon territory was a residential district. Those that lived there lived in one of the safest part parts of the city. The falcons defend those that lived in their territory so long as they pay their tribute. No one lives on the border however. The edges resembled much of the rest of the city, rundown and abandoned. Old shops and restaurants show a city that had been wealthy at some point. Now, however, it was a city of the poor and desperate. There were bright spots of shining lights and rich laughter deep in clan territories, but those belong to the clans that prospered in the city. Ill begotten money supplied the clans with riches. Often hired by those outside the city, some clans got rich as mercenaries. Other clans worked for drug money. Despite this it was rare to see those drugs used in the city. The clans collectively enforced a drug ban within the city. Randy had always assumed this was due to it simply being a bad business policy to buy one's own product. Many still used it, but those were the ones who had so little it didn't matter if they lost their life. Those kind were almost plentiful in the city.

   On the roof of the abandon building Randy looked out over the district. The roofs slowly gained in height till they reached the tall buildings at the center of the territory. From the center of the territory rose the tallest building in the city. The building was completely occupied by the falcons and likely was half the reason the falcons had chosen this aria as their territory. The rising buildings made it nearly impossible to move through falcon territory without being spotted.

   Instead of trying to hide Randy tried to blend. He moved in the way of the falcons, running and hopping roves like a ninja from a movie. By doing this he hoped that the falcons would mistake him rather than set him out as an intruder. He could have, of course, scurried along with head ducked and shoulders hunched like one of the pedestrians, but to do so went against his nature. Even when he walked free of the clans pedestrians moved out of his way and avoided his attention. Only the members of clans walked with pride in this city.

   Randy had not went a mile before a falcon appeared out of nowhere to block his path. Randy shrunk further into the hood of his jacket as the man approached. "No fledglings are to be out." The man called, "So tell me, what you are doing coming back from neutral territory?"

  "A dare, sir." Randy muttered his lie, "They dared me to fly to neutral and back." 

  "I know you." The man laughed, "You're the kid I caught last year." The man grabbed Randy and pulled the hood back. "Sadly you picked a poor time to play. Go back or I'll have to drag you in."

  "Can't sir." Randy scanned his mind for a new lie, "Lions are on my tail, I go back and I'm dinner."

  "Nothing I can do for you kid." The man grumbled, "Can't take you all the way to neutral and lions the closest border."

  "Please." Randy begged. 

  "Look kid," the man sighed, "you're going to the falcons or the lions, it's your choice. If I were you I'd take what I offered you last time you got caught and join falcon. Other than that your dinner to cannibals or prisoner to us."

  "I'll join." Randy whispered in a barely audible voice. 

  "Ok then kid." The man grinned, "Come with me." Randy followed submissively as the man started to move off. Randy wondered how many falcon had only joined because they were caught between falcon claws and lion jaws. The man started off slow but as they ran he gained in speed jumping wider and wider gaps. Recognizing the test Randy held pace with the man. They reached the tower in minutes.

  Pulling to a stop at the edge of the last building, the man turned to grin at Randy. "Your good kid."

  Randy stopped just before he crashed into the man causing the man to laugh. Randy crushed down the smile that struggled to dominate his face. It had been years since Randy had the right to run free and fast as he wished. He loved the rush of wind as he darted along, the adrenaline that raced through him at each jump, the shortness of breath that caused him to pant forming white grey puffs in the late fall air. To run for joy, not fear, was something that Randy loved above all else.

  "Feels good to fly, doesn't it." The man asked. Randy nodded enthusiastically while taking a step back, out of the man's arm reach. "Kid, why did you turn us down last time?"

  "I don't want to kill." Randy muttered, ducking his head further. "For an orphan in this city, I don't think that's an option." The man sighed, "Still, you're not the only fledgling to feel that way. Don't worry, soon you'll learn the only feeling greater than that of flying is that of hearing a man's last feeble heart beat."

   On the outside Randy flinched. Inside he grinned. He knew the feeling, he loved the feeling. Keeping to his act his head ducked further. The man laughed and swung over the edge of the building. He dropped down onto a fire escape and began to work his way down. Randy followed his lead and soon found himself on the ground standing before the tower. The man put a hand on Randy's shoulder and, with slight force, led him inside. There was ten men lounging about the door, guns were within reach of everyone if they were not held leisurely in hand. They scanned Randy over with predatory eyes. Randy hated feeling those eyes on him, but still they were an improvement over the wolves eyes. These eyes searched for threat, wolf eyes looked hungrily at a prize they wished to claim.

   For a moment Randy seriously considered staying here and becoming a falcon. Here where eyes watched to see what you might do rather than what might be done to you. Screw Joshua and start a new life with the flock.

   Then he came back to his senses. He was angry at Joshua but he could never bring himself to hate the man that had once been a father to him. The wolves and falcons often fought and that would mean Randy would have to kill wolves. To kill wolves was to hurt Joshua. Randy knew he could never hurt the man that had saved his life and took him into his home.

  "What's this you dragged back." One of the men at guard asked. 

  "New fledgling." The man escorting Randy answered. 

  "He's a scrawny little son of a bitch, isn't he." The man responded as his eyes scanned over Randy. "You sure he'll be worth our time?"

  "Certain." Randy's escort responded without pause. With a shrug the guard motioned them in. Hand still on Randy's shoulder, the man led him to an elevator. They crammed into an over crowded elevator. Moments after they crammed in the elevators doors snapped shut and the contraption shot up into the air. It rose for a few seconds before jerking to a stop so suddenly Randy lost his balance and fell into the man who caught him with a laugh. The doors opened and a few people filed out before more crammed in. Once again the door snapped shut and they rose. This was repeated several times before they got off. They were the only ones to get off on the floor and none got on. Those standing in the elevator watched them curiously for a few moments before the door closed.

   Randy was led down an empty hall lined with locked doors. Near the end of the hall a room with an open door was on the left. Randy was led into this room. The man pulled Randy to a stop just inside the door and let his hand slip off Randy's shoulder.

   On the other end of the room a man sat at a desk, deeply enveloped in his task. A slight smile crossed Randy's lips at the sight. His target distracted and without guard was nearly to good a chance to pass up. Patients, however, has been Randy's guide in every kill as of yet and it has not failed him.

   After a few minutes the man at the desk stood. "Is now really a time for recruiting?" He asked the one at Randy's side.

  "I would think now we need new recruits more than ever." The one by Randy responded. 

  "A dozen new fledglings are not going to help stop this from coming." The man grumbled all the while walking towards them. "Did you disarm him yet?"

  "The kids got nothing on him." Both men scanned Randy over. 

  "No kid is dumb enough to wander about without at least a knife in this city." The man grinned, "And the ones that were are all dead now. Are you going to search him or should I?"

   "I will." The man who brought Randy here responded. Seeing his chance fleeing, Randy shifted his grip on a knife he had slipped from a sleeve when the men began to talk. The knife had remained concealed by his tightly folded arms. A single smooth action had the knife in a strong grip and darting towards the man Joshua had commanded he kill.

   He was not fast enough. The man caught Randy's wrist, leaving the knife hovering half an inch from the man's chest. "Well now, what was that for?" The man teased, "So you're the wolves assassins. I was wondering how long it would take for him to find one. How much is he paying you? Probably more than falcon can afford. Definitely more than your worth." As he spoke Randy dropped a knife into his other hand. Cold metal pressed against his temple. Randy froze as the man who brought him here grinned.

  "Should have recognized the way you moved. No falcon is that quiet in flight. The guild, however, you never hear those bastards coming. Though they seem better equips for killing from the shadows than face to face." The man observed. "The poor wolf was ripped off."

  "I doubt he payed upfront." The one holding Randy's wrist grumbled. "Drop the knives kid." Randy complied without pause. "Anything else?" Randy proceeded to add several knives, three small explosives and a gun he only used in practice as of yet to the pile. The man he was to kill collected the items while the other kept his gun at Randy's head. Randy ticked off possibilities of escape as the men went about their business. Had he been dealing with other men Randy would have activated one of the explosives the second he was out of blast radius. Those that grew up in this city, however, would not even flinch at such tricks. These men fell asleep to the song of gun fire as infants in the crib. A small explosion would not have them covering their heads. So once again Randy waited.

   "It's been some time since one of the guild interfered with the clans." The man with the gun observed. "The wolf hired you no doubt and it is quite obvious what he hired you for. Now we are going to employ you." The man by the desk opened a drawer and pulled out a case that resembled the one in the pictures Joshua had provided. With case in hand he paced towards Randy. "Bring a message to the wolf for us." Randy was handed the case.

   A slight squeak of fear came from the hall. "What may I help you with?" The man who had given Randy the case asked as he slipped past the confrontation in the doorway into the hall.

   "I... I just had a nightmare." A young voice barely whispered. Fear tinged the voice that came from the hall.

   "Alright." The man in the hall spoke gently. "I just finished up here. Let's go somewhere else." The sound of the pair of retreating foot steps was the only thing to break the silence that lasted till that sound faded as well.

   "That's what you tried to kill." The man with the gun growled in Randy's ear. "Are you proud of yourself assassin? Are you fine with that act?" An aggressive shove sent Randy stumbling back into the hall. As he regained his footing the man shifted the gun from his head to his back. "Two sides to every story. On your side it's just another man dead, on ours it's a hundred crying children. That is what the guild never sees."

   "I am not from the guild." Randy growled. It was taking all his will not to kill the man for his insult to the ones that raised him or to cry from the reminder of his betrayal.

   "Not even their own want them." The man laughed, "That is how you know the crows are nothing but traitress bastards."

  "You just surrendered your soul to the claw." Randy growled under his breath.

  "And you claim not to be one of them." The man laughed harder, "So why do you still use their threats."

  Randy was silent despite his burning anger. He would not have argued the morals of his actions with the man had he not insulted the guild. The need to make the man take back what he said burned hot in him. Randy, however, did nothing. He had been told countless times to fight in the name of the guild not for the guild's name.

   "Once you give that to the wolf, crow, you can fly back to your festering nest." The man grinned, "assuming the wolf doesn't kill you first."

   "Can I leave now?" Randy doubted Joshua would kill him for failing, but he sure as hell wouldn't reward him either. His only chance out of the city had just walked away holding a child's hand. Randy was happy he failed. Not to say he didn't want out of this city more than he valued his life. He simply was happy that he would not be causing hundreds of children pain for his own gain. Joshua had always said he had to many morals to survive here.

   The man shoved Randy into the elevator once again. This time no one joined them on the ride down. One glance at the gun at Randy's head was enough to convince people to wait for the next elevator. The guards didn't even glance at them this time as they passed. They walked down a long street till they came to the border of neutral territory.

   "Run along little crow," the man laughed, giving Randy one last shove, "the wolf is hungry and waiting."

   Randy ran like his life depended on it. He doubted the man would shoot him but he didn't want to tempt him. Running from a falcon was not like running from a wolf. Run from a wolf and it'll chase you, run from a falcon and it'll watch you go. Run towards a wolf when you had just failed him beyond a doubt and you are just asking for a beating.


	3. The Wolf's Den

 

  The mansion was alway beautiful and always will be so long as Joshua lives there. He is one of the few people in this city who has ever left. It was one of the few beautiful things in this place. He kept it that way as if hoping in doing so he could make this place a little more like the safe world outside.

  A short garden path led up to the front doors that, as if from some ancient time, were carved from two huge slabs of wood. A huge knockers crafted to the liking of a wolf's head took the place of a doorbell. Randy slowly reached for it, caught in a moment of hesitation.

  He could leave the case on the front stoop and leave this place now, maybe even leave the city. After all if he left the thing here and stayed in the city Joshua was sure to find him. If he left the city he would be a starving beggar, which is one step below the hungry thief he is now. He could be a hungry thief outside the city, but then he might get arrested, or worse yet, get shoved off with some family as a parentless, piteous child. He was not piteous and he was not a child. A murder cannot be a child.

  The door opened. Just inside the doorway a young boy stood. Small for his age with eyes that were always sparkling in excitement, the kid was nearly the exact opposite of his father. They shared the same black hair and brown eyes, but then again, most of the people in this city shared those features. Glancing past him, Randy caught a glimpse of his older sister lounging on a couch in the parlor. Dressed like a whore, everything about her was begging for men's attention. From the careful makeup to the intricate tattoo that wound up her left leg past the cuff of her short-shorts and reappeared on her exposed stomach, she screamed notice me in a less than casual manor.

  "Randy!" The boy in front of Randy all but tackled him. Wrapping his arms around him, the boy buried his face in Randy's chest. Randy chuckled slightly and hugged him back.

  "Hi Alex," Randy nuzzled the top of Alex's head, "where is your father." 

  "He is at the clan house." Alex pushed away and grabbed Randy's hand, "I think he is meeting with someone. You can wait here for him." Alex dragged Randy into the house, kicking the door closed behind them.

  The teen, who had looked up with slight interest upon hearing a male voice, frowned fiercely when her eyes landed on Randy. "Oh, so your back."

  "Don't get so excited Jess, I'm leaving right after I deliver something to your father." Randy frowned back at the girl. He doubted her disdain came from whatever pain Randy had caused her father when he left. More likely it came from all the boys Randy had chased out of the house on Joshua's orders.

  "Nooooooo!" Alex hugged him again as if he could keep Randy here by force. "You can't leave, you just got here! Are you still angry at dad? Why are you so angry at him for having to save me? You should be angry at me for having to be saved!" Alex was crying now in great sobs. If he had more to say it was lost in the tears and gasps for air.

  "I was never angry 'cause I had to save you, Alex." Randy hugged the child close. Rubbing Alex's back he muttered so Jess could not hear, "I'm not angry at your dad anymore, Alex. I will visit as often as I can, but I just can't live here anymore. I don't trust your father that much. I will come if ever you need me. You are my little pup and you always will be no matter what."

  "I'm not a pup." Alex hiccuped as his sobbing came to an end. 

  "Of course not," Randy laughed, "you're a fierce little wolf." 

  "I will bite you." Alex frowned up at him, "Jess taught me what you and dad mean by fierce."

  "Oh, and what would that be?" Randy grinned "She said it was another way for you to call me cute and I'm not cute I'm deadly and scary and strong and..."

  "Fierce?" Randy offered when Alex ran out of words. 

  "And fierce!" Alex proclaimed happy. A moment later Alex frowned, "I just said I'm not fierce! You tricked me!"

  Randy laughed and hugged the now very pouty Alex. Alex struggled to break free for a moment before realizing the impossibility of such. He submitted and hugged Randy. Off to the side Jess snorted at her little brothers childishness.

  "So when did he say that he would be home?" Randy asked when he finally release Alex. 

  "Who? Dad?" Alex scampered a few feet away just in case Randy was not done hugging. "He said he would read me a bedtime story tonight so not to late."

  "Eleven at the latest." Jess grumbled before returning her attention to her phone. 

  "So you don't have a boy coming over then?" Randy glanced at her. 

  "It's not any of your business either way. You're not one of his wolves and I don't have to obey you anymore." Jess pushed off the couch and walked out of the room, "I'll be in my room, Alex." She called over her shoulder as she left.

  "So," Randy turned back to Alex, "she still hates me." 

  "Yup."


	4. That Escalated Quickly

  Joshua was not home for another few hours. Randy had long since fulfilled Joshua's promise to Alex for a bedtime story. He was lounging on the same couch Jess had been on earlier when the doors were thrown open, slamming against the walls. Joshua came in like a thunderstorm. He looked wild and angry, ready to shout with all the force of thunder if he found a single thing that displeased him. His eyes locked on Randy.

  "What the fuck is wrong with you." The near whisper was so in contrast with the expected shouts that it chilled Randy's bones. "Why the hell are you here. I track you down and you say you hate me. I give you a job and you screw off. I wait all night to meet you and I find you lounging in my house like a fucking whore. So what the fuck is wrong with you. Your mother must have hit you harder than I thought."

  Randy just stared. He did not have breath to answer the question presented before him. Not to say Joshua wanted an answer. Half of his mind was horrified by those words coming from the closest thing he had ever had to a father. The other half of his mind was curled in a corner crying in fear of the creature that gave birth to him. His face was as blank as ever.

  "I was waiting for you to get home. You never gave a location for me to report to after the completion of the task." The robot has taken over. This frozen part of Randy's mind that was deprived of emotion. All it knew was calculations, cause and effect. It was the fall back when the rest of him just could not cope.

  "You never completed your task. He was spotted by border patrol only a few hours ago." Joshua growled. Randy flinched internally.

  "Complications occurred." Randy's voice was bland.

  "So what did you achieve then?" Joshua was starting to reach the end of his forced patience. Randy could see it in his eyes and the twitch of his hand at his waist. The hand hung next to a suspicious lump near Joshua's waistband.

  "I got you the case." Randy motioned towards the thing in the corner of the room.

  "I thought the instructions were quite clear about the man being top priority." Randy could hardly hear the words, Joshua's voice was so quiet.

  "I couldn't manage that." Randy heard a crack like thunder a few seconds before the pain registered. The flair in his shoulder felt like fire lacing along his veins. The scent of the powder burning was less strong in modern guns than it once had been, but it was not absent. After the initial sound the absolute silence was so thick it was almost tangible in the air. Blood started to seep out of the wound causing a rapidly spreading patch on Randy's shirt.

  Joshua stared at Randy like he himself could not believe what he had just done. The gun slipped from his hand hitting the hardwood floor with a loud thunk that broke the ever growing silence. He did not move to retrieve it or even lower his outstretched arm as moment by moment the red patch on Randy's shirt grew.

  "So," Randy's voice was just as calm as it had been before the shot, "I am going to assume that I will receive no form of payment for this half done job. Shall I leave now?"

  "Gods, Randy..." the shock that held Joshua in place for near a minute broke suddenly. He rushed forward to lift Randy into his arms without effort. He laid him back down on the floor a bit away from the couch. Joshua pressed the heel of his left palm into the wound while his right had pulled out a phone. The pressure only intensified the pain, causing Randy's vision the bluer.

  "Yeah, I have a bit of a situation here... The bleeding out on my floor type of situation... Well get your ass moving... No he's not going to be dead in a minute, just get here and stop asking dumb ass questions!" Joshua closed the phone with a snap.

  "You still use a flip phone?" Randy laughed slightly despite the pain. "A phone is for calling people, anything more than that is unnecessary." Joshua looked down at the Randy with extreme worry in his eyes. "You're bleeding pretty heavily for a small hole."

  "You're either a really good shot or really unlucky." Randy laughed again, "I think you hit an artery or something. Went straight through, too."

  "Shit, why are you laughing?" Joshua now appeared as no more than a shadowy figure to Randy.

  "I can't believe you just did that." Randy's body shook with repress giggles, "I mean seriously Joshua, you have anger management issues."

  "Your delusional aren't you?" Joshua sighed.

  "If I was I wouldn't know." Randy muttered as his laughing fit came to an end. The borders of his vision had gone beyond hazy to black. The darkness was closing in rapidly over his sight bringing with it an odd form of relief. The last thing he saw was Joshua's worried eyes staring down at him.


	5. Where Am I?

  Randy's thought were fuzzy at best. He did not know where he was or when he got there. Something about the place was familiar but with that familiarity came fear. After a moment Randy realized he knew the smell. It was the scent of blood and strong alcohol with the sharp scent of metal underneath. Pain was a strong scent as well but the only hint of fear was rising from himself. The only other thing Randy could detect in the entire room was the crisp smell of freshly cleaned cloth.

  When Randy opened his eyes he knew exactly what he would see. The clans med bay was surprisingly professional for being a place ran by a gang. The room was perfectly clean with not a thing out of place. The tiled floor was a spotless white that held no more character than the whitewashed walls. The concert ceiling was a constant reminder that this was originally a fallout shelter built during the red scare. A metal operating table was on one end of the room and four beds outfitted with white sheets were on the other. One of these was occupied by Randy, the other three were empty. Well stocked wooden cabinets lined the wall, all labeled with a careful hand.

  Randy's first instinct told him to run. As he pushed himself into a sitting position his right arm crumpled beneath him, filling him with nearly unbearable pain. For a moment his vision went black, but before he could slip into full unconsciousness the pain receded. As soon as it was gone Randy tried to push up with his other arm. A slight pull stopped him from doing something else stupid.

  Looking down Randy found an IV in his wrist and an annoying clip on his finger. He knew if took the clip off some alert would go off and a medic would be rushing here to either revive the probably dead kid or catch the escaping one. With that in mind Randy unhooked the IV first then rolled out of bed. He was already comfortable with his lack of use in his right arm. The guild had always told him to adapt quick or die and his time with Joshua had only reinforced that lesson. He inched as close to the door as he could get before taking the clip off his finger. There was no evident change in the room to show that Randy was now racing against time.

  He got to the door. That is as far as he got before it opened and a guard grabbed him. The man easily restrained Randy all the while taking most of Randy's weight for him. Randy stopped fighting almost instantly and leaned against the man. The half starved and wounded teen was no match for the man who had at least a hundred pounds on him. Once Randy was still the man lifted him and carried him back to the bed. A medic rushed in as the man lied Randy down in the bed. Relief washed the medics face at the sight of Randy alive and breathing.

  "What is wrong with kids these days." He growled as he walked angrily over to Randy. Without pause the medic began to readjust Randy and hook up his left arm again. The guard wandered back to his post outside the door. "The second they wake up what is their first thought? Of course not 'hey, I might be here for a reason' no, more along the lines of 'I'm awake now, time to go'..." The rest of the medics rant trailed off into mutters.

  Randy stared blankly at the ceiling letting his pain fade in and out of conscious thought in an attempt to fight off boredom. After a while a hand landed on Randy's shoulder, startling him out of his daze.

  "Are you ok kid?" The medic was looking down at him with concern in his eyes, "If you're in too much ir conversation. In less than a second Joshua was at Randy's bedside with one hand on the kid's stomach and the other in his hair. Randy looked over to meet worried eyes that were the closest Joshua ever came to tears.pain I can get you something."

  "I'm fine." Randy muttered, looking up at the man with interest. He was a standard city born for the most part with black hair, brown eyes, and skin that was not light enough to be called Caucasian but not dark enough to be called colored. His hair was down to his shoulders and pulled back in a ponytail. He was not as muscled as most of the wolves, but there was no doubt that he could fight with the best of them if put in a corner. At the moment however he was watching Randy with open kindness and worry.

  "Joshua will be down here any moment now." The medic pulled up a chair and sat at the bedside, "I know what happened. Do you want me to send him away?"

  "A wound left to fester only gets worse." Randy muttered, closing his eyes.

  "This one might be better to deal with when you are feeling better." "Joshua is one of those wounds that fester fast." 

  "No argument there." The medic chuckled and patted Randy's shoulder again. Randy felt himself getting more tired by the second. It was as if every moment of consciousness was sapping the strength from his body. His drowsy mind tried to make sense of his bodies exhaustion. He has been hurt worse before and was ready to fight the next day so why he would be reacting so poorly to this wound confused him. It was a long moment before his clouded mind came to a conclusion.

  "Don't play that game." Randy growled as he pulled away from the medics touch. "It was worth a shot." The medic shrugged, letting his hand fall onto his lap. "Usually I don't even get that far with you. You're exhausted Randy, with or without my meddling."

  "I'm fine." Randy frowned fiercely. He could not recall the medics name but his face was suddenly familiar.

  "You nearly died from blood loss and have not even had a night's sleep since." The medic protested. "And now you want to deal with Joshua who's still not sure if he should be apologizing to you for the next year or killing you for the shit you just pulled. So, yes Randy, you need sleep."

  Randy almost instantly felt himself drop into the daze that was the border between wake and sleep. He fought for control of his own body and the strength to keep his eyes open. It was only a few seconds before he was fully awake again.

  Before another word could pass between them a bang indicating the door had hit the wall interrupted the

  "Joshua, please don't slam the door." The medic sounded distant and Randy didn't doubt that a frown had replaced the slight smile.

  Joshua waved him away, never breaking eye contact with Randy. "Are you ok?" His voice held the urgency of a worried parent.

  "I've been shot before Joshua. I am more than capable of dealing with the pain. Other than that I am not the one you should be asking, now am I?" Randy frowned up at Joshua.

  "I'm assuming you still hate me." Joshua sighed. "Joshua, you did nothing to redeem yourself for the last thing and you just shot me. No, you are not forgiven." Randy knew he was probably taking this too far, but he had never been one to hold back in the name of diplomacy.

  "Well then, if you want to be no more than just another hired gun, so be it." Joshua stood up and frowned down at Randy with an expression that was almost boredom. "I see no reason for you to still be here then." Joshua looked over his shoulder at the guard who was peeking through the open door. "Get him out."

  The medic stood up as the guard walked into the room. He walked around the bed to where Joshua was standing. Without hesitation he slapped Joshua across the face, leaving a bright red mark where his hand had made contacted. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He growled at a startled Joshua, "We are not throwing a kid out onto the street at three in the morning, much less one that shouldn't even be standing 'cause you had a temper tantrum and shot him!" The medic crossed his arms glaring at Joshua and the guard that had paused in the doorway. "Both of you get out."

  Joshua ducked his head and headed to the door. He slunk out, closing the door softly behind him. The medic sighed in relief, his body relaxing. He sat at Randy's bedside once again and glanced at Randy. "And you, go to sleep." His voice was soft but firm. Randy's world went black.


	6. Where Am I?

Randy's thought were fuzzy at best. He did not know where he was or when he got there. Something about the place was familiar but with that familiarity came fear. After a moment Randy realized he knew the smell. It was the scent of blood and strong alcohol with the sharp scent of metal underneath. Pain was a strong scent as well but the only hint of fear was rising from himself. The only other thing Randy could detect in the entire room was the crisp smell of freshly cleaned cloth.  
When Randy opened his eyes he knew exactly what he would see. The clans med bay was surprisingly professional for being a place ran by a gang. The room was perfectly clean with not a thing out of place. The tiled floor was a spotless white that held no more character than the whitewashed walls. The concert ceiling was a constant reminder that this was originally a fallout shelter built during the red scare. A metal operating table was on one end of the room and four beds outfitted with white sheets were on the other. One of these was occupied by Randy, the other three were empty. Well stocked wooden cabinets lined the wall, all labeled with a careful hand.  
Randy's first instinct told him to run. As he pushed himself into a sitting position his right arm crumpled beneath him, filling him with nearly unbearable pain. For a moment his vision went black, but before he could slip into full unconsciousness the pain receded. As soon as it was gone Randy tried to push up with his other arm. A slight pull stopped him from doing something else stupid.  
Looking down Randy found an IV in his wrist and an annoying clip on his finger. He knew if took the clip off some alert would go off and a medic would be rushing here to either revive the probably dead kid or catch the escaping one. With that in mind Randy unhooked the IV first then rolled out of bed. He was already comfortable with his lack of use in his right arm. The guild had always told him to adapt quick or die and his time with Joshua had only reinforced that lesson. He inched as close to the door as he could get before taking the clip off his finger. There was no evident change in the room to show that Randy was now racing against time.  
He got to the door. That is as far as he got before it opened and a guard grabbed him. The man easily restrained Randy all the while taking most of Randy's weight for him. Randy stopped fighting almost instantly and leaned against the man. The half starved and wounded teen was no match for the man who had at least a hundred pounds on him. Once Randy was still the man lifted him and carried him back to the bed. A medic rushed in as the man lied Randy down in the bed. Relief washed the medics face at the sight of Randy alive and breathing.  
"What is wrong with kids these days." He growled as he walked angrily over to Randy. Without pause the medic began to readjust Randy and hook up his left arm again. The guard wandered back to his post outside the door. "The second they wake up what is their first thought? Of course not 'hey, I might be here for a reason' no, more along the lines of 'I'm awake now, time to go'..." The rest of the medics rant trailed off into mutters.  
Randy stared blankly at the ceiling letting his pain fade in and out of conscious thought in an attempt to fight off boredom. After a while a hand landed on Randy's shoulder, startling him out of his daze.  
"Are you ok kid?" The medic was looking down at him with concern in his eyes, "If you're in too much ir conversation. In less than a second Joshua was at Randy's bedside with one hand on the kid's stomach and the other in his hair. Randy looked over to meet worried eyes that were the closest Joshua ever came to tears.pain I can get you something."  
"I'm fine." Randy muttered, looking up at the man with interest. He was a standard city born for the most part with black hair, brown eyes, and skin that was not light enough to be called Caucasian but not dark enough to be called colored. His hair was down to his shoulders and pulled back in a ponytail. He was not as muscled as most of the wolves, but there was no doubt that he could fight with the best of them if put in a corner. At the moment however he was watching Randy with open kindness and worry.  
"Joshua will be down here any moment now." The medic pulled up a chair and sat at the bedside, "I know what happened. Do you want me to send him away?"  
"A wound left to fester only gets worse." Randy muttered, closing his eyes.  
"This one might be better to deal with when you are feeling better." "Joshua is one of those wounds that fester fast."   
"No argument there." The medic chuckled and patted Randy's shoulder again. Randy felt himself getting more tired by the second. It was as if every moment of consciousness was sapping the strength from his body. His drowsy mind tried to make sense of his bodies exhaustion. He has been hurt worse before and was ready to fight the next day so why he would be reacting so poorly to this wound confused him. It was a long moment before his clouded mind came to a conclusion.  
"Don't play that game." Randy growled as he pulled away from the medics touch. "It was worth a shot." The medic shrugged, letting his hand fall onto his lap. "Usually I don't even get that far with you. You're exhausted Randy, with or without my meddling."  
"I'm fine." Randy frowned fiercely. He could not recall the medics name but his face was suddenly familiar.  
"You nearly died from blood loss and have not even had a night's sleep since." The medic protested. "And now you want to deal with Joshua who's still not sure if he should be apologizing to you for the next year or killing you for the shit you just pulled. So, yes Randy, you need sleep."  
Randy almost instantly felt himself drop into the daze that was the border between wake and sleep. He fought for control of his own body and the strength to keep his eyes open. It was only a few seconds before he was fully awake again.  
Before another word could pass between them a bang indicating the door had hit the wall interrupted the  
"Joshua, please don't slam the door." The medic sounded distant and Randy didn't doubt that a frown had replaced the slight smile.  
Joshua waved him away, never breaking eye contact with Randy. "Are you ok?" His voice held the urgency of a worried parent.  
"I've been shot before Joshua. I am more than capable of dealing with the pain. Other than that I am not the one you should be asking, now am I?" Randy frowned up at Joshua.  
"I'm assuming you still hate me." Joshua sighed. "Joshua, you did nothing to redeem yourself for the last thing and you just shot me. No, you are not forgiven." Randy knew he was probably taking this too far, but he had never been one to hold back in the name of diplomacy.  
"Well then, if you want to be no more than just another hired gun, so be it." Joshua stood up and frowned down at Randy with an expression that was almost boredom. "I see no reason for you to still be here then." Joshua looked over his shoulder at the guard who was peeking through the open door. "Get him out."  
The medic stood up as the guard walked into the room. He walked around the bed to where Joshua was standing. Without hesitation he slapped Joshua across the face, leaving a bright red mark where his hand had made contacted. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He growled at a startled Joshua, "We are not throwing a kid out onto the street at three in the morning, much less one that shouldn't even be standing 'cause you had a temper tantrum and shot him!" The medic crossed his arms glaring at Joshua and the guard that had paused in the doorway. "Both of you get out."  
Joshua ducked his head and headed to the door. He slunk out, closing the door softly behind him. The medic sighed in relief, his body relaxing. He sat at Randy's bedside once again and glanced at Randy. "And you, go to sleep." His voice was soft but firm. Randy's world went black.


	7. We Need To Talk

  A sharp pain woke Randy from a blurry dream. He yipped in protest to whatever was being done. "Sorry Randy," Janus muttered, "I just need to finish up." Janus pulled the bandage he was wrapping around Randy's shoulder a bit tighter before tying it off. "I'm surprised you almost slept through that."

  "It hurts like hell." Randy complained as he opened his eyes. He looked up at Janus who was smiling down at him. "What?"

  "Nothing," Janus pushed the grin away, "I was just thinking about something." He settled Randy's head back down on his lap. His hand was in Randy's hair, petting him like a dog. Randy let his eyes slip close and examined his body. The pain in his shoulder was no more than an annoying ach despite it having recently been probed at. The weakness and grogginess were gone taking with them the desire to do nothing but sleep.

  "Can I get up?" Randy opened his eyes. "If you're feeling up to it." Janus helped Randy to sit up, "Just promise me you'll lie back down if it is too much."

  "You have my word." Randy muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. A moment of lightheadedness had him hesitating before taking a step. After the first step the rest were easy.

  Randy walked to the door and tested to see if it was locked. Without a word Janus reached over to unlock it. He was right beside Randy as they walked down the hall. With each step Randy felt the weakness seep from his body. By the time he got out of the dorm wing of the clan house he was ready to deal with Joshua.

  "You sure you want to do this?" Janus muttered as Randy wandered towards the main sector of the clan house.

  "He shot me," Randy grumbled in a voice that bordered on disbelief, "I have to deal with it sooner or later." They had reached the main room of the clan house. The warehouse that was the main body of the clan house was large enough to house well over a hundred wolves. The wolves were lounging about and chatting. They ranged in age from late forties to as young as ten. A few of them glanced up as Randy passed through the large room to a door on the far side.

  "I don't know if he is even here at the moment." Janus opened the door for Randy. Joshua was in his office, sleeping behind his desk. To the side Smitty was half asleep lying on the expensive couch that added to making the office look like a library from the early twentieth century. Smitty's shirt was crumpled in a corner of the room along with Joshua's jacket.

  "He's here." Randy sighed, "Joshua! Wake up idiot, we need to talk." 

  "I swear Randy, if ever you came in here when I wasn't busy I think I'd have to rejoice." Joshua pushed to his feet and walked around the desk.

  "I don't consider sleeping being busy." Randy frowned up at Joshua.

  "I do," Joshua leaned against his desk, "what do you want?"

  "To talk." 

  "I thought you were supposed to be in bed." Joshua glared past Randy, at Janus. 

  "I'll be leaving you two to it." Janus grumbled. He glanced over at Smitty who was now wide awake before leaving the room. The door closed with a quiet click.

  "So he's gone now," Randy sighed, "are you actually angry or is it just an act." 

  "I'm pissed." Joshua growled. 

  "Do you have a gun on you?" Randy grinned. 

  "Always." Joshua was not amused. 

  "I guess I'll have to ask Smitty how true that really is." Randy glanced over at the couch. 

  "Very true, now leave me out of this." Smitty settled down to go back to sleep. Joshua gave him a warning glare before returning his attention to Randy.

  "Stop playing around Randy." Joshua sat on the desk, "What do you want?" 

  "An apology or payment both seem to much to ask for, so I think I will settle for just burying this whole mess."

  "Fine, as good as forgotten, happy?" Joshua sounded bored. 

  "I also wanted to say I'll be leaving the city." Randy was far from sure about that decision, but it might be enough to make Joshua show his true colors.

  "Why?" Joshua whispered, his entire demeanor crushed. The bored calm was gone from his face, replaced by shock and a touch of fear.

  "I've had enough violence and enough death. I'm done." Randy sighed. A part of him wished that it was not a lie. Yet he knew it was. As far back as Randy could remember he has been a creature of blood and as far as he was concerned the craving for such would be certain that he always will be.

  "What will you do?" "I don't know, I'm still young enough that I'm sure I could find some help. Maybe I'll get some forgeries before I leave and get an honest job."

  "Randy..." Joshua started. It was a long moment of silence before he moved. He walked over to where Randy was standing and wrapped arms around him. Randy accepted such without protest, leaning against Joshua. "Please stay, I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through, just please stay."

  "Why do you even want me here?" Randy honestly did not know anymore. Joshua probably didn't know himself.

  "In the end, you're still my son Randy. I don't want you to leave forever no matter how stupid I act."

  "You are one poor excuse for a father than." Randy felt emotions rising in him that he did not want to deal with. He pulled slightly, trying to escape the hug. A sharp pain from Randy's shoulder caused him to stop. With a sigh he leaned against Joshua and closed his eyes, holding back tears.

  "Best one you ever had." Joshua chuckled. They stood there in happy silence for a few minutes. After a time Joshua lifted Randy into his arms and carried him over to the large chair behind his desk. He settled Randy into the chair and sat on the desk. "Are you going to leave?"

  "No," Randy brushed a stray tear off his cheek, "I am as much an animal as everyone in this god forsaken city. I'm not tame enough to live any other way."

  "Good, then there are a few things we need to talk about." Joshua grabbed a stack of paper and passed it to Randy. "This is what you brought back. You are still going to have to explain exactly what went down there."

  "Based upon what Smitty said, you've reconsidered the value of the man's life." Randy flipped through the stack of paper. They appeared to be photocopies of some government document, typed up and signed with a careful hand.

  "After reading through this I decided the last thing I need right now is to start a clan war." Joshua's voice was as omanis as the words.

  "What is this?" Randy was trying to find the meaning past all the bureaucracy. He paused as a sentence caught his eye. _ For the safety of the public the city of ultima portum must be returned to the firm hold of our country's law enforcement agencies and those involved in it's current anarchy must be removed. _

  "An approved pension for federal action against the clans." Joshua's words were background noise to Randy's wild mind.

  "They can't do this." Randy whispered in disbelief. 

  "Yes they can," Joshua gave a humorless laugh, "it is all but unthinkable that we lasted this long without them doing this. Our saving grace so far has been that war the world had tangled itself in. That worthless war is over and now the politicians need a new holy war to keep its citizens appeased."

  "But why us? There has to be some bigger threat out there for them to deal with. Why fight for one small city that's only good for growing weed and bagging sand?"

  "Nothing get snakes more worked up than a mongoose in their nest." "So it's over then." Randy ducked his head and muttered, "There is nothing we can do to stop this. It is over and the city is lost."

  "Hell no." Joshua frowned at the despair, "Not one person in this city is going to duck their head and walk to their execution. We will take out twice the number they take or let the gods dame us."

  "It might just be me, but I never saw the point in fighting a battle that's already lost." Randy played with the cuff of his sleeve.

  "There is no point, Randy." Joshua grinned, "It's just for the fun of it. One last hurrah, for old times sake."

  "When will it begin?" Randy looked up, a small fire kindled in his eyes. "Five months, more a less." Joshua met his eyes, matching the growing fire, "Will you be there with us?"

  Randy stood and took a few steps away from the desk. Once clear of obstacle he dropped to one knee and punched his right fist to his chest, over his heart. "I am yours to command. Till the day comes when your soul is reaped I will hunt whom you wish and fight where I'm sent. This I pledge in blood." The cut didn't hurt as the blood dripped from his hand. The knife had appeared in his left hand as if by magic and disappeared just as quickly.

  Joshua smiled at the antics of the pup before him. "Rise wolf, you will have your prey soon." The scent of blood caused hunger to build in both their stomachs. Randy's fingers twitched in anticipation.


	8. Let's Meet The New Guy

  The city rose up like a looming beast. The sun setting behind it made it a black form on a fiery backdrop. It fit perfectly with everything he had ever been told about the place. A place of violence where the law was made by the man with the most guns behind him and written in the blood of his enemies. Death was a daily occurrence and murderers walked free on the streets. Children were ripped from mothers arms to be turned into mindless followers of the gang leaders. Repetitive rape was the closest a woman came to a true relationship and the streets were shrouded in the smoke off pipes.

  It was where they were going. A place that had been abandoned by civilization for over a century. With the union wars ended and the world all but united, attention had been called to the obscure city at the edge of the civilized world. He was part of a recon team that was created to get in and see what the place was like. They would be the first government agents in the city in this century. It was scaring the shit out of him.

  "Hey Briggs, what's on your mind?" One of his companions looked up from the game of poker to notice him watching the city through the window.

  "We are really going there," Briggs muttered in horror, "haven't they ever heard to let sleeping dogs lie?"

  "Don't worry, not like they're an army." His companion laughed at his worry, "They won't last a week then we'll be back to living the easy life."

  "Yeh, no more than a week." Briggs muttered, going back to watching the shadowy city.


	9. Not What Was Expected

  "Let's get this clear," the captain was glaring over all of them like troublesome children, "you are not big shots and you are not heroes. I want no one here to act like they are. We are keeping low profile here. Those beast in that place will tear you apart in seconds if they get a whiff of something off. Keep low and keep silent, and for god's sake, try to blend."

  They had been dropped off about five miles out of the city. The last hour has been a long hike through sand as the temperature rapidly dropped. The thin ratty clothes did nothing to keep in heat leaving them all shivering.

  The city began suddenly with buildings that quickly rose into skyscrapers. The second the city began the sand of the desert ended. Inside the city limit the ground of shifting grains had been replaced by solid concert. Briggs could see nothing natural past the first street. It was significantly warmer in the city where the stone held the blazing heat of the day. More like a cold autumn night than the frozen winter of the open sand.

  They moved as a group, huddled together with heads ducked like the civilians that were still scampering about. A few businesses here and there were still open, but none of them looked like a respectable place to visit. They moved towards the center of the city where, according to a century old records, a neutral ground exist.

  They were not stopped or troubled as they slunk through the city. As they were getting close to what Briggs presumed to be the center they came across huge red lines painted in the street. They looked like a picture of something, but he could not tell what. They stretched for a quarter of a mile and ended in a point. Less than a mile from the end of the lines a huge crowd was filling the street.

  Suddenly they were being jostled about as they waded through the type of crowd one might see at a street fair. They looked about for the landmarks they knew from the satellite images that would tell them they were in the neutral ground. The crowd parted without warning leaving a clear path down the center of the street. They scampered to the side with the rest of the civilians. Down the street walked a single man. He did not even glance at the crowd that coward on either side of his path as he passed. He walked like a lion among lambs with an intensity that was focused on nothing in specific. When the man passed the crowd flooded the street and returned to the mayhem that they formed.

  They wandered for hours through the crowded street like lost children. To Briggs’ relief no one seemed at all interested in their small group. Eyes slid over them as they would for any other sight seen with long build familiarity. Just as he began to relax something made the hairs on the back of briggs neck stand on end. He sent a glance over his shoulder, scanning the crowded street. His eyes locked on a pair of blue eyes that stared back at him. Their gazes met for only a moment before the blue eyes disappeared into the mass of people. Briggs could do nothing but stand there for a moment as a deep set fear washed through him before vanishing as quick as the eyes had. Shaking the feeling off he rushed to catch up with his companions.

  The night passed without issue. They paused every once in awhile when one of the many people surrounded them spoke of the "clans" of the city. Most of it was meaningless to them. Rumors that someone killed this guy for some reason. Horrifying to hear muttered like teenage gossip, but still useless. Other times it was important. Half whispered rumors about this clan started to train that clan, or some group shifted border patrols to the outskirts.

  "I heard falcon and lion are letting the wolf run the show." Briggs heard one man mutter to his small group, "With that mutt in charge the extraneus won't know what hit them."

  They walked a little distance, leaving the group behind. The captain signaled them off to the side to huddle together like so many other groups, whispering secrets in the night. He pressed close and muttered, "Extraneus?"

  "It's Latin," one of the others muttered, "I've heard more than a few groups speaking it. They know the city is a target. How the hell they got a hold of that information is beyond me. It hasn't even been announced to the public yet."

  "Do you think they can make an organized resistance?" Briggs was afraid this would be harder than they first thought.

  "Based on the gossip, they already have." 


	10. Who Is This Kid

  The street only emptied a few hours before dawn. The crowd disappeared in moments as if some signal has sent them home. The only ones who remained were the homeless beggars that crowded in doorways and alleys. They found an empty alley and filed in. Unlike the other groups they had passed, they did not huddle together facing the street. They all found their own place and soon all were asleep. Briggs, who had first watch, looked out into the brightening city street.

  The city was not the hell hole Briggs had been told about all his life. Sure it was controlled by gangs and murder was no more than an exciting piece of gossip, but he had seen no sign of the rest of the horrors. Children had ran about the street playing happily and on the few occurrences that they did cause trouble to their elders they were batted at playfully and cursed in joking voices. The crowded shopping district had a happy cheer to it and, as often as not, the beggars were looked on with kindness rather than scorn. Briggs had no doubt this was purely the bright side of the city, but still it was far better than many of the cities of the Union. At the very least the people here were happy and bright, not the dull grey of the rest of the world.

  All these thoughts ran through his head as he watched the sky gain a red cast. He was interrupted from his pondering by a soft gurgle behind him. He glanced over his shoulder but nothing had changed in the alley. Looking back at the red washed sky he settled down for the wait. When the sound came again a minute later Briggs spun quicker. He caught a flash of movement and something that didn't belong in the scene, red.

  Blood was flowing freely from one of his companion's neck. The man did not move. Briggs let out a shout of warning rousing his still living companions. The captain did not wake at the warning, upon closer inspection Briggs spotted red on his neck as well. The group clustered closer together, guns in hand and backs to each other. Other than their own noise the morning was silent.

  A long minute of nothing passed as they all tried desperately to spot their attacker. A shout had Briggs whipping around, but he was instantly blinded by a spray of blood. A gun went off and a thud announced a fallen body. By the time Briggs wiped the blood from his eyes the attacker was gone. Two more of his companions lay on the ground dead. Only three of them remained including him.

  A shadow dropped into the alley from the roof of one of the buildings. Briggs yelled a warning but it was too late. Metal flashed for a moment before being buried in the chest of one of the men. The other raised his gun but the shadow person grabbed his wrist and snapped it with a quiet crack. The knife ended his life a moment later. Briggs raised his own gun as the shadow person turned towards him.

  Before Briggs could pull the trigger the shadow had closed the distance between them. It caught the gun in one hand while the other pressed a knife against Briggs stomach. A quick twist had the gun out of Briggs hand and flying to land in the spreading pool of blood. Briggs froze as the shadow glared him down.

  "Come quietly or I'll put a hole in your gut and leave you to bleed out among the corpses." A masculine voice whispered in Briggs's ear. "Nod if you understand." Briggs nodded and the pressure of the knife lessened. The shadow took a step back and looked Briggs over. The knife left his skin entirely and disappeared into the shadows sleeve. "You don't want to die. You'll do nicely." The shadow walked out into the red light of dawn. The light made the blood that coated his skin and hair glow a fierce red. His black jacket hardly showed the blood that was soaked into it. The blood made his skin look pale in comparison and the purple in his hair far more prominent. He was a skinny kid about Briggs's age. Briggs followed him out onto the street.

  The street was once again alive. Not as many people as it had been last night, but still enough to fill the street and make it hard to pass. Within a moment the crowd took notice of the kid. There was a mad scramble to get out of the street and clear the way for the kid. Unlike with the man last night whispers sprang get up as the kid passed. The kid took no notice of this as he strode down the street. If possible he seemed more at home with the crowd's respect than the man was last night.

   Briggs trailed in his wake like a lost puppy. Shock still had him confused as to what had just happened and what was going to happen now. He followed wordlessly as they passed beyond the crowded street to a scroungy looking neighborhood. It was the first part of the city Briggs had seen that looked like it might fit in with the horrific stories.

  "Sorry for the sidetrack but I have to deliver something to lion. Was supposed to last night but then I spotted your friends and got a bit distracted." The kid glanced back at him with a grin, "This will only take a moment."

  They turned a corner and found themselves looking down a short street. At the end of the dead end was the remains of what once could have been a department store. The windows had been replaced by large sheet of scrap metal and the left side of the building had collapsed into rubble. The front door was guarded by five men, one of whom was too busy scratching a scruffy looking cats chin to notice the kid walking down the street.

  "Hey, the messenger boy is coming," One of them called out, "and I think he might have brought breakfast."

  "I have work yet to do this morning and no time for your shit." The kid spoke in an indifferent voice. He attempted to pass the men and reach the door they were guarding.

  One of the men caught his wrist as he reached for the door. "We could always have both of you for breakfast if you prefer." He muttered in the kids ear.

  "If you don't let me go this instant I'll be certain that that hand never works again." The kid more growled than spoke. After a long moment the man released his grip and the kid pushed past. Briggs followed the kid.

  They walked through the half collapsed main space to a smaller side room. The kid dropped down into one of many comfortable looking chairs and motioned for Briggs to do the same. No sooner than he had seated himself did the door open to reveal a thick man that took up the entirety of the doorway.

  "Stay." The kid commanded as he stood up. Briggs did not move as the kid walked up to the man. He put a knee in the man's stomach and when the man doubled over enough a fist followed that contacted with the man's nose. A small crack and a gush of blood indicated that it had been broken.

  "What the hell Randy!" The man grabbed for the kid but the kid had already stepped smoothly out of reach.

  "Joshua asked me to give that to you." The kid dodged a second grab and stepped behind the man, forcing him to turn to keep the kid in view.

  "What the fuck did I do to piss the mutt off this time." He swung a fist this time. Instantly the kid stepped past the punch and caught the arm. He twisted it behind the man's back with a practiced easy and pushed up. A popping sound indicated the arm dislocating.

  "And that is a personal gift from me." The kid walked back to his seat as the man pushed his arm back into the socket with a grunt.

  "That's redundant idiot," The man growled as he found his own seat, "and I still don't know why I have a broken nose."

  "That is for poaching recruits in wolf territory." The kid leaned back, crossing his legs. 

  "I have no idea what you are talking about." The glare he leveled on the kid might have been scary had his nose not still been misshapen and bleeding.

  "Then you best find out before you come to bargain for your five men back." The kid stood up and walked to the door. "Come."

  Briggs stood and followed but before they reached a door the man spoke, "And who's to say I won't have some captives of my own to bargain with?"

  "I'm sure you think your wit is beyond compare but I hear those words every other time I have to make this threat." The kid turned to face the man that had a gun lazily pointed at his chest. "We both know you won't kill me and what do I care if I have a bullet in my shoulder?"

   "Fine," The man rolled his eyes and adjusted his aim to point at Briggs instead. Briggs chest tightened and he tensed his muscles ready to act, not to say he had any idea what to do. "I can kill your pet without starting a war though."

  "Not a pet." The kid sighed as if it was his turn in a game he was long since board of. "He was with a military group that wandered its way into the city. Now if you will let me leave already rather then play at pointless displays of power I'm going to get around to questioning him."

  The man's eyes narrowed but the gun was slipped back into hiding. "One of these days your arrogance will be your end Randy."

  "Been living on borrowed time since my first breath." The kid turned back towards the door. "I don't fear the end and I'm sure as hell not going out of my way to prolong my stay in this god forsaken world." 


	11. So When Exactly Will This Interrogation Begin

  Briggs lost track of the twist and turns as he was dragged rapidly through the city. After they left the half collapsed building the kid seemed to suddenly be in a rush. It was less than an hour before they were walking into another building that looked to be little more than abandon wreckage from a brighter time in the city's history.

  Unlike with the last building this one was filled to the brim with over a hundred men and boys that wrestled, yelled, and joked with little regards to the furniture or neighboring groups. From darker corners of the huge room quiet grunts and gasps could be heard nearly drowned out by the roar of a hundred voices. It was a wonder that none of the men had drawn one of the guns that they all openly carried.

  One of the men caught sight of them as they walked in. "Randy!" He called, "Did you bring us back a treat or is that one for Joshua?"

  "Go prepare an interrogation room and stop wasting my time pup." The kid spoke in a cold emotionless voice that Briggs doubted could be heard above the noise of the the room. The man, however, all but paled at the command and scurried off quick to obey. As he left the room another man walked in. Instantly the room quieted, fights died off and arguments ended causing the grunts from the shadows sound louder by comparison.

  The man walked towards the kid and looked him over. "How much of it is yours?" "Just a trickle." The kid shifted to show a red line along his neck where a bullet had just missed taking his life.

  "Good, go get cleaned up. We'll be waiting in room three." The man turned to Briggs and waved his hand. Instantly a couple of the men broke off from one of the many groups, each grabbing one of Briggs's arms. The kid shrugged and left the room by one of the many halls.

  For a moment Briggs considered attempting to escape the two men who held him. He pulled slightly, but the two restrained him with little effort. The men dragged Briggs to another hall that led out of the main room. The hall was lined with heavy looking doors and a few windows here and there that looked into empty whitewashed rooms. Soon he was thrown into a room and a heavy door was slammed shut behind him.

  The room was concrete and the door was steel. It was completely empty with the exception of a steel chair that was bolted to the floor. Briggs was left standing near the door with no idea what he should do.He was not left standing long before the door was swung open to admit a couple of men. Briggs recognized one as the man who had commanded him brought here. The other man grabbed him and forced him into the chair. Zip ties locked his wrist behind his back and attached them to the chair. Almost instantly the circulation to his hands were cut off lacing a painful line across his wrist. Briggs pulled at the ties but there was no leave to work with.

  "Any idea why Randy dragged this runt in?" The man who had pressed him into the chair asked. 

  "Ask him yourself. He'll be here as soon as he wipes the blood off his face. Looked like he did more than just carry your message to lion last night." The other man leaned against the wall. A mildly curious look flavored a mostly bland face.

   "I don't think the kid ever 'just' did something in his life." The man was behind Briggs and well out of sight, but still Briggs could hear the sound of a switch blade flicking in and out.

  "So why do you still send him as a delivery boy for your imagined violence?" "Not many people out there that can break the lion's nose and walk away unscathed." "Only reason he can do that is 'cause he has you standing behind him growling at anyone who so much as raises a hand at him."

  "Only reason he can do that is because every man in every clan knows the kid could kill them with ease if they take their hand off their gun for a second and half the time without that convenience." Briggs shuddered at the memory of the bloody shadow from that morning. He did not doubt the words of the man behind him.

  The man by the door opened his mouth to reply but fell silent when the door swung open. The kid walked into the room and past Briggs. The click of the switchblade stopped and a long silent moment ensued. A quiet mutter from the kid was answered by an 'I love you' in a voice that was almost as silent.

  The man by the door closed the door with a silent click that contrasted the doors heavy build. "Let us get down to business..." He began.

  "...to defeat the Huns." The kid sung.

  "...why did you drag this kid here?" The man continued as if the kid had never spoke.

  "He's one of the first wave of scouts, the only one left." 

  "I thought I said to catch scouts not kill them." The man behind Briggs growled. 

  “You wanted me to catch seven armed, edgy men?" The kid slid past Briggs again to put the chair between him and the man.

  "I'm sure you could have fetched help if you wanted." The man by the door was glaring daggers at the kid.

  "They were in neutral, I couldn't leave them to wander." The kid kept a respectful eye on the man by the door, but his attention remained on the one behind Briggs.

  "You killed in neutral!" Horror mixed with outrage brought forth a yell that echoed in the small room. Both the kid and the man by the door flinched.

  "They weren't civvies and they didn't belong to any clan. They were outsiders that have no right to the protection of the neutral ground. They died foreigners unprotected by the rules they never would have bothered to understand." The kids voice was cold.

  "And where does that leave you who refuses to claim a clan." The anger in the voice could have singed flesh.

  "The city's whipping boy, per usual." The kid sighed, "I am sure I'm going to get publicly whipped at least for this, but that does not change here and now. So are we going to get started or are we going to continue scold Randy time?"


	12. Is It Over

  Prior to this mission Briggs had been given special training. Part of this was designed to assist him in keeping quiet if ever he was interrogated. He had been beaten for information and bribed and threatened. If ever he gave in he would receive whatever he had been promised. Along with that, however, he would be given some drug that made his insides feel like they were being twisted with red hot tongs. It was meant to teach them that there was no good that would come from giving in and death was better.

  It did not work. The kid wordlessly wielded an array of vials full of liquid that, when introduced into Briggs blood by way of a multitude of needles, made the drug the army had given him feel like a pleasant night's sleep. All the while the two men picked information from him bit by bit with velvety smooth words.

  When all was said and done Briggs had whimpered every bit of information the men had asked for and more. In the end he was left in a daze that was somewhere beyond pain. The two men were whispering to each other while the kid leaned against the one that had stood behind Briggs during the interrogation. The two men looked up at Briggs at once.

  "Randy bring him to Janus and stay with him while whatever the fuck you put in his system works its way out." The man the kid was leaning on nudged him towards Briggs as he spoke while the other man walked out of the room.

  "Can't a pup deal with him? Why do I have to?" The kid protested. 

  "I'm not going to whip you for being an idiot, but I am not going to let you go either." The man frowned down at the kid. "I know seeing a pup you are responsible for suffering will do more than the whip ever could. So he is yours and next time you cross a line it will be his back I lash. Hopefully you remember that and pause to think twice, otherwise his life will be very short lived."

  "Why do you think I would care for him?" The kid muttered. 

  "Because, Randy, he is just an idiot kid who got a gun shoved in his hand and thrown into a mess that he was in no way ready for that ended with him alone in the world surrounded by nothing but blood and hate. If there is one person in the world who knows how that feels I would expect it to be you. There is nothing that motivates you like mutual pain." The man walked out leaving Briggs alone with the kid.

  The kid stared at him for a long moment of contemplation. After a moment he shrugged almost helplessly. The kid paced around to the back of the chair and cut the zip tie. Without the tie keeping him in place Briggs collapsed forward. The kid caught him before he could fall from the chair and ducked under one of Briggs's arms. With a strength that betrayed his scrawny form, the kid lifted Briggs into his arms. "Come on, let's get you to Janus before I begin the list of idle threats." 


	13. Your Problem

  Randy carried his new charge to the med bay where Janus was lounging in his favorite chair, throwing knives at a target on the other side of the room. Only after he had put his last knife in the center of the target did he turn to regard Randy. "That's the one you lot were interrogating, right? Anything I need to do or is this just a wait it off?"

  "Wait it off, he'll be dehydrated in a couple of hours but other than that it will blow right by." Randy was always careful about that. Every drop of venom and poison measured against a mixture of antitoxins and antidotes that could just as easily kill a person if he were to overdose. Randy knew every drop in his charge's blood. Soon the kid would feel like he was going to puke his guts up and his entire body will flush. By the time that is over the kid would be dangerously dehydrated. By the morning, if he is taken care of, he will be left with nothing more than a slight hangover.

  "I swear one of these times you will miscount and kill the poor bastard under your needles." Janus muttered while quickly fixing a bed for Randy to drop his charge in. "Not to say I enjoy when you drop your victims on me spewing their contents all over the place."

  "Don't worry, Joshua has me taking responsibility for this one." Randy lowered the kid into the bed.

  "Does he now?" Janus looked at Randy, demanding an explanation. "Joshua wanted me to catch the rest of the unit. I killed them instead." Randy arranged the kid into a more comfortable position before dragging a chair to the bedside.

  "He would whack you for that not throw you this job." Janus handed Randy a five gallon bucket and pulled up another chair. "That is unless the questioning didn't go well."

  "We got everything we were looking for." Randy shifted a bit away from Janus.

  "What did you do Randy?" A bite had entered janus's voice.

  "I killed them in the neutral zone." The words hung in the air between them. Slowly Janus slipped his hands into his sleeves. Randy could almost feel the knives hidden there piercing his flesh. Janus never screwed around, if he wanted Randy dead one of those knives would slip between Randy's ribs directly into his heart. If he wanted to cause pain the knife would slash Randy's chest or stomach, never dipping more than an inch down.

  "Get out." Janus's voice was cold as ice. His hands slipped away from his sleeves but the glare he leveled at Randy cut more than the knives ever could have. Randy stood and walked out the door, stopping the second he was considered 'out' of the room. He did not close the door or take another step further. Joshua had commanded that he stay with the kid for the night and, despite what Janus wished, he would not break orders twice in one day.

  Randy stepped to the side as not to block the door and took up a position like to that of a guardian statue. There he stood for the length of the night, never moving and never sleeping with his eyes ever on the kid. Soon the second wave of the poor creatures suffering began and with it hell for Janus. After that was over the night was silent. A few pups and wolves filtered in with cuts and scrapes gained from the day to day activity of the clan. Janus dealt with all of it with a efficiency born from years of practice. Once a bustle of activity rose when a man got dragged in with a bullet in his hip but even that was commonplace and the activity died as quickly as it had come. Janus never once even glanced at Randy, a cold ora filled the room.

  When Janus deemed the kid well enough to be moved he carried the child into the hall and gently lied him on the floor. Randy picked him up quickly and held the kid close to his chest. He looked up at Janus hopefully but the medic had already found something to busily himself with. For a long moment Randy considered the ups and downs of cutting open his own wrist if only to get Janus's attention. In the end it would only serve to lengthen his shunning after the momentary break was over. He decided not to think about the possibility that Janus would never speak to him again.

  In the end Randy turned his back on the problem to deal with the one at hand. "One week Janus, that's all you have." Randy muttered, "After that I swear I'll put a knife to my wrist every night."


	14. One Crazy Roommate

  Briggs head pounded as if he had drank heavily the night before. The room was blissfully dark and the bed was the softest thing he had slept on in years. A light blanket shifted off him as he sat up. The headache flared with the movement.

  "It'll fade in a few hours." The kid for earlier's voice sounded loud in the darkness, "I'd try to sleep it off if I were you."

  "Where am I?" Briggs looked around but the darkness was so complete his eyes might as well have been closed.

  "My room, you'll be staying with me. Though, for now on you'll be sleeping on the couch."

  "Why am I staying with you." Briggs's confusion was only multiplied by the headache that prevented him from collecting his thoughts. Still he knew it was wrong that a prisoner would live with one of his captors.

  "Because Joshua made you my problem and I'm not leaving you in the barracks to be raped by some drunk wolf who has a grudge against me." A warm mug was pressed into Briggs's hands.

  "How can you see in this darkness?" Briggs sipped the offered drink. The stuff tasted like dirt and something so bitter it hurt his tongue.

  "I'd Wouldn't." The mattress dipped beside Briggs as the kid sat. "Just gulp it, taste like shit but it will help with the headache."

  "Why am I not in a cell or something?" He did as he was told and drained the cup as fast as he could. Only after it was gone did he pause to contemplate the stupidity of drinking the mysterious liquid given to him by the person who was torturing him not to long ago.

  "Why bother?" A hand landed on his shoulder while another gently took the empty cup from his hands. "You're not a prisoner and you can't leave, well that is if you want to continue breathing. If you don't I can promise I will do it quick, not everyone does."

  "So I am a prisoner." Briggs wanted to shrug the hand from his shoulder but it was comforting in an odd way so he let it be.

  "You are a prisoner of your own weakness. You are too weak to walk freely in this city and hope to survive and you are too weak to put an end to yourself and gain freedom that way. So yes you are a prisoner, you just aren't my prisoner."

  "Does it matter whose prisoner I am!" Briggs did shrug the hand away this time. "I can't leave here, I can't go home, I can't leave this god forsaken city! My life is over and I am entirely at your mercy!"

  "I know the feeling." The weight left the bed and a moment later light flooded the room. It stung Briggs eyes, but the kid had told the truth about the drink and his headache was no more than a pinch in the back of his mind. When Briggs eyes adjusted he got his first good look at the room. The place was bigger than he thought it would be. One wall was lined with a veritably of plants that were mostly being grown hydroponically with a few being grown in pots or the large planter that ran the length of the wall. Every other wall in the place was covered in glass tanks. It looked like the reptile section of a pet store. Briggs could see scorpions, spiders, snakes, frogs, and a couple of lizards. Every last one he recognized was some level of toxic.

  The kid walked to one of the tanks and reached inside. He scooped up a snake that curled almost lovingly around his Wrist. The large creature curled around the length of his arm then wrap thrice around his neck. The glossy black head settled on his shoulder. The kid walked over and sat on the bed beside Briggs once more.

  "What is it?" Briggs eyes were locked on the snake that lazily stared back.

  "Naja naja," the kid brushed a finger over the creature's neck, just behind its head, "the Indian cobra." Briggs hand had been reaching for the snake to stroke it as the kid had, he pulled it back sharply. The snake raised its head from the kids shoulder in interest but it settled down when the kid stroked it again. "What is your name?"

  "Briggs, and yours?" The answer was so instant that Briggs did not consider who he was speaking to.

  "The snake's name is Jet, you get mine when you tell me your full name." The kid grinned, "I'm sure your first name sucks if you are giving me your last name."

  "Humphrey Briggs, yes it sucks. Now what is yours?" 

  "Randy, and before you ask I don't have a last name, I've lived with to many families to pick one."

  "That has to suck." Briggs looked Randy over. He was the what every pretty boy badass ever wished they could be. Deadly as the snake that so casually lounged on his shoulders and just as cold hearted. He had the looks of a guy who was hot as fuck and knew it. He was Briggs new roommate in this city of blood.


	15. Man's Best Friend

  Randy scanned Briggs over. The effects of last night's interrogation seemed to be no more than a memory. Staying keenly aware of every shift in Jet's muscles, Randy tried to probe further into the kids history. "How long have you been with the military?"

  "Not long enough to hold rank if that's what you're getting at." Briggs face that had been so relaxed a moment before instantly closed up.

  "Just curious, it's not like you have much to hide anymore anyway in that regard." Jet was still relaxed. Some people claim dogs are the best judge of characters out there. Randy tended to disagree with that, Jet knew exactly how aggressive a person was moment by moment and most of the time could sense a lie as well. And if things turned for the worse Jet could stop a person far quicker and more permanently than any dog ever could.

  "About six years now." Briggs muttered, "Was part of the younger draft and got dragged in early. What about you? How long have you been doing this?"

  "Are you talking about the poison obsession, the involvement with the gang, killing people, or just trying to survive in general?" Randy brushed a hand over Jet's back, the snake tightened his grip in response.

  "Killing people." Briggs voice was cold, an attempt at menacing maybe.

  "I was three when my training began, but I didn't kill until I was seven." The memories of those years are the happiest of Randy's life. Back then he had a family, a purpose, friends who loved him, and a safe place to lay his head.

  "Do all kids in this city start that young?" Briggs was looking at him with pity.

  "They usually start around ten, but I wasn't in the city."

  "Where were you then?"

  "No more questions." Jet tightened further in response to Randy's irritation. A slight hiss escaped him that had Briggs all but jumping away. His past was not a road Randy liked to walk and this conversation was bringing up memories better left buried.

  As if on Que. there was a sharp knock on the door. The person did not wait for a response to open it and take a step in. The wolf was one of those whom was lower in the pack and tried to make everyone's life as much of a hell as he thought his was. Jet instantly lifted up and spread his hood hissing a warning the had the wolf stopping in his tracks. Not part of the pack, Randy was technically a lower rank. This was not the only wolf that loved to point that out and exploit it, but he was by far the worst. Randy could almost feel his day going from bad to worse.

  "You didn't even touch your chores yesterday. What do you think this is, a charity that beds you for free." The wolf was grinning at the exhaustion that Randy knew was starting to show.

  "I'll see to them before the day's out, no need to concerned yourself." In truth the 'chores' weren't even his. They were the random jobs he was given by the wolves every time one of them saw him sitting idly. Only a few of them were truly his to do.

  "You got more today, too." The wolf grin widened into a true smile, "Hate to see you fall behind again. Last time you needed help we did so pretty cheap, it'll be a bit more expensive this time."

  "There will be no need." It was a game for them, giving Randy work. Whoever managed to overwhelm him first got the prize. It happened once and Randy had been careful never to let it happen again. Randy moved to leave the room. "Please leave my room."

  "I just thought you would like to know, since the kid is your responsibility, if you have to pay he will be part of it. We can do it right here so all your little pets can watch." He reached for Randy when he got close, but Jet hissed and he thought better of it. "We'll just have to check that all their lids are on tight." He left the room quickly after that.

  "Don't leave this room until I get back and don't touch any of the plants." Randy glanced back at Briggs as he slipped Jet back into his cage. "Try to get some more sleep, I'll bring food when I come back."

  Briggs nodded, "What did he mean by payment?" 

  "You have an imagination, figure it out." Randy clicked the cage shut and left the room, locking it behind him. "I promise I won't let that happen." He muttered to the closed door. 


	16. Sleep When You Are Dead

  The next week passed in a blur to Briggs. He spent the entire time locked up in Randy's room. For the most part he was alone with Randy only coming in to give him food and meditate for an hour once a day. If he slept at all it was not in his room. At first Briggs entertained himself by trying to spot the various creatures in the tanks, then he turned to the plants. Keeping Randy's warning in mind he never touched any of them. A few days after Briggs arrival feeding day had come around. Live rats and mice were thrown into smaller cages that snakes and lizards had been moved to while crickets and other small insects were thrown in with the other pets.

  The pattern of days was broken suddenly when Randy came in out of the normal schedule. The second the door closed he yelled a wordless shout of rage. Storming past Briggs, he collapsed face down on the bed. Briggs stood in silent shock for a long minute. After a time he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

  "What's wrong?" He shouldn't have cared but the kid looked so tired he was honestly worried.

  "Nothing, just tired." The muffled voice muttered into the mattress, "You must be board spending all day locked in here."

  "Kinda, there's not much to do but watch the...pets." Briggs has been spending the week on the laptop, but there was little to do on that even. In the end he had dedicated his time to researching every plant and animal in the room. He had officially determined that this was one of the largest collections of toxic animals in the world. It didn't help him sleep at night.

  "Well then, come on." Randy pushed from the bed and went over to the tank holding the Indian cobra. He scooped the deadly creature up and walked towards the door. The snake hissed at him but Randy simply stroked its neck and it settled.

  "Where are we going?" Briggs had not left the room since he had arrived. He followed Randy, giving him a yard of space as to not be close to the snake.

  "You and I are going to see what the military taught you and how much you still need to learn to get up to par with this city." Randy kicked his room closed behind him.

  "Why are you bringing a snake?" The thing bothered Briggs, "And I thought you said you were tired."

  "To keep pest away and yup I am, but who needs sleep?" The men in the hallway quickly cleared a path for Randy, or rather the snake on Randy's shoulder.

  "Human beings." Briggs offered. 

  "A few hours of meditation works just as well for the most part." They reached the large room that they had first entered the first day.

  "That can't be healthy." Briggs looked Randy over. He didn't look exhausted but he wasn't particularly excitable either. "When was the last time you slept?"

  "When I didn't have a bothersome outsider in my bed." Randy glanced over his shoulder, seeing how far behind Briggs had fallen he stopped and waited. When Briggs caught up Randy grabbed his wrist. "Stay close, Jet won't bite half as fast as some of the wolves around here."

  "Who is Jet?" Briggs was not certain if he was more afraid of the snake or Randy but neither of them seemed any better than the men lounging around them.

  "The snake, I thought I already introduced you." A grin was on Randy's face now even if the amusement didn't entirely reach his voice.

  Briggs just ducked his head after that. He followed closer, mostly because Randy wouldn't release his wrist. Soon they reached a large gymnasium with what looked like a shooting range at one end and some sparring mats at the other. A few teens were lounging by the mats but Randy glared at them and they quickly scampered out the door. It felt wrong for the large room to be so empty.

  Randy lead Briggs over to one of the isles and offered him a gun. Briggs took it with more than a little surprise. His captor had gust given him a weapon and look no more concerned by the concept than he was by the deadly snake around his neck. Briggs considered shooting him but then the first morning flashed in his memory. Guns had done nothing for them then and likely they would do nothing for him now.

  Briggs turned to look down the range at the target. The full body portrait was marked in several arias that were places one would never shoot for under normal circumstances. Almost none of them would kill a person and some of them wouldn't even put a desperate person out of the fight. Briggs ignored them and instead aimed for the chest. When he pulled the trigger he wasn't hit by the recoil or loud crack of a firing gun. Instead all he heard was a pop of air and quiet thunk as the dart hit the target.

  "Not half bad aim but any clan member with half a brain knows enough to wear something thick for a raid. Likely won't do shit if you shoot for their chest." Randy scanned him over, "And don't set your feet. You're not dealing with recoil, use that and be ready to move at any moment."

  "I know, I didn't think we were dealing with darts." Briggs grumbled.

  "If you can't even spot a dart gun on sight you will be dead in no time." Randy walked over to adjust Briggs aim and stance. "Most clans will be trying to catch you and get a bribe, but if a clan war is running then it will be a bullet in that gun. Know the difference and adjust accordingly."

  "What if I can't tell?" Why Randy was acting like Briggs was about to join the clan he could not guess, but if info about the clans training and tactics was about to be given he was going to remember every word.

  "If in doubt shoot non lethal and for the love of God, don't get hit." 


	17. This Is Why We Don't Eat Out

  For the next few hours Randy tested what Briggs was capable of. He was nowhere near the skill of the clan born, but with a little advice he might be a fair match for a trained civvi or maybe a rat, not to imply there is much difference. He had next to no skill in hand to hand combat by the city's standards and his knife work was poor at best. Randy put him down in seconds several time simply to prove he could. Every correction was met with an irritated glare followed by quiet acceptance.

  Randy was no fool, he knew Briggs was simply farming information to bring back when he escapes. At the same time, however, he was giving Randy a good idea of the extent of the training the soldiers that will be sent here had. Briggs would never escape to bring home what he had learned and Randy will have valuable information.

  In all honesty Randy was rather found of the kid. He had something about him that Randy could not place. Whatever it was it had no place in the city. Not for the first time Randy regretted what he had done to the kid. He would not have done any different if given a second go, but he did regret the necessity of it all.

  "That's enough for today." The words were drowned out as the last bullet exploded from the gun.

  "What did you say?" Briggs lowered the gun. 

  "Going back to the room for now." Randy glanced around for Jet but the snake had long since slithered his way back to his den.

  "We getting any food tonight or is this part of the living off nothing that you went on about earlier?" Briggs handed the gun to Randy.

  "Maybe." Randy pulled the clip out of the gun before putting it back in its spot. He slipped the clip into his pocket. Randy contemplated the risk of going to the meal hall with the kid in tow. If Jet had still been with him he would not have hesitated but without he was risking letting stairs become something more.

  "Why not?" Briggs trotted after Randy who was already at the door.

  "Was just thinking it over, we'll go get something, ok, just eat quick." Randy walked quickly through the halls. A hand on Briggs wrist kept him close on Randy's heels.

  "Why do I have to be quick?" Briggs was irritated, Randy could hear it in his voice. 

  "I want to get some sleep today and I have a bit of work to do tonight." Randy was all but dragging Briggs by the time they reached the dining hall. The room was about half the size of the common room with a buffet laid out along one wall and long tables filling the rest of the space. The line for the buffet circled practically the whole room, ending a bit away from the door.

  Randy dragged Briggs into the line. It moved quicker than one would think possible, no wolf wanted to anger those behind him by taking longer than absolutely necessary. Soon they had a cupel trays of food and found a spot at one of the long tables. Randy wolfed down the food in a minute, but Briggs took a bit more time with his meal. Nervously Randy glanced about them as Briggs ate. For a minute it seemed they were in the clear, then, just as Randy feared, a group of wolves turned towards them.

  "Time to go." Randy muttered to Briggs as he grabbed their trays and pulled Briggs from his seat. He walked quickly towards the door, ignoring Briggs's grumble of protest. Randy dumped the remains food in the trash and stacked the trays on top. They almost made it to the door.

  "Hey Randy," a hand grabbed Randy's shoulder and pulled him to a stop, "I don't think we were ever introduced to your friend."

  "He is a prisoner and none of your concern." Randy aggressively shrugged the hand off and turned to face the wolf, shoving Briggs behind him.

  "We just wanted to say hi, no need to get so...aggressive." The pause was a threat, not a good one, but not an empty one either.

  "I have no desire to speak with you or your pack of omegas." Randy stared the wolf down. The threat from earlier that week was not forgotten but Randy was beyond caring.

  "That is no way to talk to the clan civvi." The wolf growled. 

  "The clan hold respect because they earn it. You are nothing more than a glorified mutt, unworthy of respect." It was a gamble, made more so by Briggs shifting behind him. Randy lowered his voice so only Briggs could hear, "If things go bad run to my room, Jet will be on the floor so just get up on the bed and wait for me."

  "What's that civvi, if you got something to say there is no need to whisper." The wolf took a step forward.

  "I was just telling the prisoner how insignificant your little pack is. What would Joshua think of an omega playing at Alfa, I wonder." If the man attacked Randy would be fully within his rights to defend himself. With so many neutral witnesses he would have no problem convincing Joshua of who swung first.

  "Not so insignificant as the crazy as fuck orphan from out of town." The man pulled a gun. "Wonder if anyone would care if I pulled the trigger. You have no friends left after your stunt in neutral. The punishment for murder is death, you know that crow."

  He was going to pull the trigger, no doubt about it. Briggs must have guessed as much for the sound of his running was already receding down the hall. "No, maybe no friends but I still have uses."

  "That is well said. Come let us explore one of those and then we can see how itchy my trigger finger is." He grabbed Randy's wrist and pressed the barrel of the gun against Randy's temple.

  "I guess even an omega needs a release once in a blue moon." Randy shifted provocatively against the man, knowing his swollen cock was likely the only thing that stood between Randy and his death. It was a position Randy was disturbingly familiar with.

  The man started to drag Randy off and Randy did not resist. As he was dragged into a darker corner of a abandon hall, the wolf final let the gun fall from Randy's head. The wolf reached into his pants to pull free his stiff cock. In that moment Randy move, driving an elbow into the wolf's stomach and twisting to the side. The man cussed and the gun went off, but Randy was already moving and the bullet only skimmed off a chunk from his side. He grabbed the wolf wrist forcing the gun away.

  "What is this?" Smitty's voice was cold as death. Both Randy and the wolf froze as the beta walked towards them. The wolf's one hand was still in his pants and the other pinned by the wrist against the wall by Randy. Randy's free hand was drawn back in preparation for a punch, a slight trickle of blood had sprung up from the wound in his side. Neither of them spoke.

  "Go fetch Joshua." Smitty sent off one of the wolves that had gathered to gawk. More were coming by the second. "Stand at attention pups or I'll be whipping your backs clean along with whatever punishment this has earned you."

  Randy scampered away from the wolf who immediately pushed away from the wall. He shoved his gun away and straightened his back. Amazingly his erection had remained through the confrontation and now was holding up a none to impressive tent in his pants. Randy stood a few feet away, back straight, eyes forward, face blank. The blood was starting to reach his pants, another ruined set of clothing.

  "Either of you want to explain what I just saw?" Smitty looked them over with cold eyes. "I offered offense. We decided to settle it." Randy offered in a bland voice. "That usually does not entail a gun or what's in one's pants." There was warning in Smitty's voice now.

  "It is my right as a member of the pack to use the hireling as I please." The wolf began, "I was simply..."

  "What is it this time?" Joshua's irritated voice boomed down the hall. Soon he pushed past the crowd to stand beside Smitty. His irritation turned to murderous anger as he caught sight of the scene. "What am I looking at?" The voice was quiet as it always was when Joshua was thinking bloody thoughts.

  "It seems the pup wished to enjoy Randy's company, but Randy didn't take kindly to it." Smitty looked as hungry for blood as Joshua. At times Randy hated how fiercely protective the two got. It has prevented him from earning respect among the wolves more than once. Seems like this time would be no different.

  "Randy, the truth." Joshua's voice left no room for protest or games. 

  "I antagonized the man to get his attention off the prisoner. I sent the kid back to my room, Jet is out. I continued to antagonize in hopes he would throw the first punch. He pulled a gun instead and requested my company. I followed until his guard dropped and...neutralized him." Honesty was the best policy with Joshua. A lie could turn a whack on the back of the head to a few lashes across the back.

  "Take the pup to a cell, I'll deal with him later." Joshua glanced at the crowd and a few wolves broke off to obey. He turned to Randy. "You are coming with me."

  Randy ducked his head and followed Joshua. They walked swiftly to the med bay. Randy hesitated at the door, not wanting to face Janus. They haven't spoken since the night Randy had dragged Briggs in. Randy had yet to fulfill his silent threat, a good thing considering his current situation. Joshua turned to glare at Randy. With a sigh Randy walked in.

  "Who is it this time Joshua?" Janus looked up from a book he had been reading to the pair who had entered. "What did the kid do?"

  "Got a gun pulled on him." Joshua nudged Randy forward. Now that the crowd was gone Joshua gave Randy a worried glance. "Don't think it's too bad, though."

  "Get over here then, kid." Randy obeyed Janus and submitted himself to inspection. After a moment the medic grunted and sat Randy on the operating table. A moment later Smitty walked in.

  "This needs to stop." Joshua glared at Randy while Janus cleaned the wound.

   "Don't you dare get off blaming the kid, Joshua. This entire mess started with you." Smitty went to Randy's side and gently covered one of Randy's hands with his own.

  "How is this my fault?" Joshua growled at Smitty.

  "You are the one who set the president. You shot the kid first, you abuse him when he disobeys, you give him tasks only fit for a hireling, and you are the one who refuses to give him any form of rank to defend himself with." Smitty sounded like he wanted to yell, "Just because you made your peace with him and are no longer a threat doesn't mean no one else if following the earlier example."

  "What am I expected to do about that?" Joshua all but yelled.

  "Make him a member of the pack, finish what you started and stop dancing around the fact that he is one of your wolves. Of course you could always just adopt him and stop dancing around the fact that he is your son." Smitty glared Joshua down.

  "I am not a wolf." Randy growled. Janus was working on the first stitch now, a sharp pain that Randy easily pushed from his mind.

  "Smitty is right, don't pretend that this is the first time something like this happened. I know what happens in my own pack." Joshua glared at Randy.

  "Yet you let me get raped and you let me get abused and you claim you want to be my father! You know how fucked up that is?" Sharp pain shot up from Randy's side and it was all he could do not to pull away. He knew he was not thinking straight, but something about this whole situation had just pushed him over the edge.

  "Randy calm down." Janus muttered in a soothing voice. Randy wanted nothing more than to just collapsed into him and sleep away eternity. "You two need to get out. Have this discussion after he has had some rest and is in his right mind."

  Randy caught the worried glance Joshua and Smitty sent him before meeting each other's eyes. Those two could have a full argument with nothing but a glare. A glance was all it took for them to agree on leaving. As one they moved towards the door.

  "Thank you." Randy muttered as Janus went back to work.

  "They're right but now is not the time for you to have to deal with it." Janus grumbled.

  "Put a knife in my heart now and I'll thank you if I need to deal with that soon." Randy muttered. 

  "Just say what you feel and be ready to compromise. Won't be that bad. They just want to help you in the end." Janus tied off the last stitch.

  "And if I don't want their help?”

  "Then you need to stop lying to yourself and if that is the truth then leave the pack and go rogue already." Janus laid some light gauze over the cut and taped it in place. "Go lie down Randy, this is a problem for later."

  Randy stood and slipped over to one of the beds. Janus's glare prevented him from simply collapsing into the bed. Randy lied down on top of the sheets and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he fell into blessed sleep. 


	18. Decision Made, Only Procrastinated 8 Years

  The morning came to soon as far as Randy was concerned. Janus had gone off to bed leaving Randy alone in a dark room that always made him think of pain and despair. He rose from the bed quickly and left the room.

  Breakfast was a quiet affair in wolf clan where few woke before noon. Often it consist of five or ten wolves who had either not slept the night before or had something to do early in the morning. A cup of coffee and some half stale bread was the best one could get without delving into the previous night's leftovers.

  After eating Randy collected another plate for Briggs and returned to his room. Jet was curled into a pile in the middle of the room and Briggs was sprawled over the bed. Putting the plate on his desk, Randy picked up the lethargic reptile. Opening his cage Randy let Jet slip from his arms to tump into the cage.

  "Briggs, get up." Randy grabbed the plate and nudged the kid. Briggs moaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Fine, I have to take care of something but when I get back we are going to the gym again. If you're still in bed I'm putting Jet in there with you."

  Briggs was out of bed and eating by the time Randy reached the door. After that Randy headed towards Jonathan's office. Jonathan was asleep with Smitty on the couch, their naked bodies half covered by a blanket that was normally thrown over the back of the couch. Randy regretted having to wake them, being well aware of how rarely the two got a moment alone together.

  "I have things to do today so let's get this over with." Both men jumped awake when Randy spoke. Cursing Joshua scrambled for his clothes while Smitty pulled the blanket fully around himself.

  "You never come in at a good time!" Joshua growled as he shoved a leg into his pants.

  "Joshua, have you ever considered that there is no such thing as a good time?" Randy sat on the desk as Joshua composed himself. Randy let a knife fall into a hand to idly flip it as he waited.

  "Why are you even here?" Joshua settled after he was half dressed. He threw Smitty's clothes towards the couch.

  "To finish our conversation from last night." The knife twirled in the air for a long moment, landing with a slap in Randy's hand.

  "First thing in the morning?" Smitty pointed out with some annoyance. 

  "Yup, when it is time to end something end it. Continued excuses only cause the problem to grow." The knife flipped once before it was caught.

  "If only you saw it is time to end something without life slapping you in the face." Joshua grumbled. He scanned Randy over with his eyes. "Fine, let's get this over with. You have four choices in the end, except that you are a hireling, become part of my pack, become part of my family, or go rogue and leave the clan."

  "I will never be a hireling and it would be to much trouble to go rogue." The knife landed in Randy's hand, he gripped it tight before launching it into the air again.

  "That leaves you two choices." Joshua smiled slightly. Randy knew he was relieved after the rogue part was throw in the trash.

  "Joshua, I was eleven when I first came to the city. I would have died within hours of entering this place if it weren't for you. You took me into your house and treated me like one of your own. You only ever were dishonest to me when you thought it was the only way to save your five year old son. Even after all these years you are still apologizing for that. I am your son. I swore in blood to join your pack and I will not turn back on my word." The blade caught his finger drawing forth a small smear of blood. Randy could have sworn that his brother's spirit had knocked the blade ascue as a reminder that he had finally, after all these years, fully broken his word. Yet his brother was long dead and Randy had spent as many years part of the city as he had the guild. It was time to move on.

  Joshua hugged Randy close. Randy might have imagined the few drops of moisture that wet his hair. Long minutes passed with nothing but the comfortable silence. It had been years since such had occurred between the two, but in that moment all the pain and betrayal fell away.

  "You are a good kid, Randy, you know that?" Joshua finally broke the silence, "I'm proud of you and proud to call you my son."

  "I'm not a good person." Randy glanced down at the knife in his hand.

  "You are honest and fight for what you believe. You would never kill someone for nothing more than your own profit. That makes you the best person in the clans." Joshua muttered.

  "The best of the worst is not a synonym for good." 

  "Nonetheless something to be proud of in this place. I love you Randy no matter how much you hate yourself. That is what family is, the people who love you more than you love yourself." Joshua's voice wobbled as if he were crying.

  "I love you...dad." The word felt weird in Randy's mouth, but it caused Joshua to hug him so tight it hurt.

  "Alex is going to be happy." Amusement colored Smitty's voice. 

  "Oh god, Jess is going to be pissed." Something akin to despair filled Joshua's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you really got this far? So does that mean this is worth continuing or should I just cut my losses?


End file.
